


Enemy of My Enemy

by yujacheong



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujacheong/pseuds/yujacheong
Summary: A different future for Maul and Obi-Wan after the fall of the Republic.If only Maul had trusted Obi-Wan enough to tell him the truth. Maybe the galaxy wouldn’t have fallen into darkness.Then again, if Maulhadtold Obi-Wan what he knew, he might never have rejoined the side of light…and he certainly would never have joined with Obi-Wan.





	Enemy of My Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elpollodiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elpollodiablo/gifts).

“Your Sith Master cast you aside long ago!” Obi-Wan cried out. “We don’t have to be enemies anymore! You could come with us!”

“I’m not going anywhere with the pathetic likes of you! _You_ don’t even know who Lord Sidious truly _is_, Kenobi!” Maul snarled as he fled the scene of battle yet again.

Maul’s assessment of what Obi-Wan Kenobi knew was accurate – he hadn’t suspected that Palpatine was Sidious. None of them had. If only Maul had trusted Obi-Wan enough to tell him the truth. Maybe the galaxy wouldn’t have fallen into darkness.

Then again, if Maul _had_ told Obi-Wan what he knew, he might never have rejoined the side of light…and he certainly would never have joined with Obi-Wan.

*

Obi-Wan didn’t know what to think anymore. Up was down; right was wrong. He felt… almost…_numb_.

He’d just defeated Grievous on Utapau once and for all; the war should have been over. But instead, the Republic had turned against the Jedi Order, and once loyal clone troopers had become implacable, deadly enemies.

He and Master Yoda had returned to Coruscant in secret to discover the Jedi temple sacked and burnt. No one had been left alive; not even the younglings had been spared. And as for the death blows? They’d been inflicted, not by a blaster’s shot, _but by a lightsaber’s blade –_

They saw each other in the same moment.

“Kenobi.”

“Maul!” Obi-Wan said the name with a gasp, like he’d been punched in the gut. Had _Maul_ done this?!

But he had not. Even so, it had nearly ended in a fight, and they would have come to blows had it not been for Yoda’s intervention.

“Did this, you did not,” Yoda observed. “Came here to the Temple for the same reasons as us, you did – to learn who did this.”

“Yes.” Maul shrugged. He seemed to see no reason to deny it.

“And learn, you did,” Yoda said. It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.”

Maul showed them the relevant security footage. The holoimage resolution was poor, but Obi-Wan would know Anakin anywhere, even when he was cloaked and kneeling at the feet of a Sith Lord. A Sith Lord who addressed him as “Darth Vader.” A Sith Lord who spoke with the cultured precision of Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine.

Obi-Wan felt his throat closing, like he was being choked by the force of his own grief. No tears would come. The rot…it had been right here in the very heart of the Republic the whole time, in the Chancellor’s office, and before that, in the Senate Rotunda…and even before that, Master Qui-Gon, he had…had…

Obi-Wan began to black out. Maul caught him as he fell.

*

They agreed next steps. Master Yoda would confront Palpatine; Obi-Wan would seek out Anakin through Padmé.

(As for Maul, they left him in the brig on the Tantive IV, Alderaanian Senator Bail Organa’s personal ship. Maul didn’t resist, and if Obi-Wan were honest, at this stage the confinement was as much for Maul’s protection as theirs.)

Padmé refused to tell Obi-Wan where Anakin had gone, of course, denied their relationship, denied everything, but she didn’t need to say anything affirmative. The only thing Obi-Wan needed to do was impress the urgency upon her – the atrocities Anakin had already committed, the greater danger he posed to the galaxy – and wait.

She led him straight to Anakin. To Mustafar.

They fought there, Anakin and Obi-Wan, on the sea of lava, in the shadow of smoldering volcanoes and a furious blood red sky.

Obi-Wan won.

And he believed he had left Anakin to die and saved Padmé. Instead, as it turned out, it was Padmé who died and Anakin – _Vader_ – who lived.

But their newborn twin children lived, too.

Again, they agreed next steps. Bail agreed to take Leia; Master Yoda, despite a long string of complaints about his advanced age, agreed to take Luke. Obi-Wan would work in secret to resist and undermine Palpatine’s new Galactic Empire. Each would go their separate ways, and they did not intend to meet again soon. Yet they hoped that, given time, the seeds of rebellion they now sowed would sprout and bear fruit.

It was Obi-Wan’s idea to ask Maul to go with him. He was slightly surprised that Maul agreed.

“The enemy of my enemy,” Maul said simply when they released him.

_The enemy of my enemy is my friend_.

Somehow, Obi-Wan knew that’s what Maul meant.

*

There wasn’t exactly an abundance of trust flowing between them at first. But once they stopped working against each other and started working together towards a common goal, they realized that maybe they had more in common than they’d previously believed. Or maybe the line between light and dark wasn’t so clear-cut. Or maybe they were changing their respective points of view.

By the tenth time Maul saved Obi-Wan’s life, they’d become friends.

By the twentieth time Obi-Wan saved Maul’s life, they’d become quite a lot more than just friends.

“I thought you Jedi took vows of celibacy.”

Obi-Wan ignored Maul’s jibe and renewed their lovemaking for another round.

*

Nineteen years pass in an instant. Covert resistance has flowered and become a proper Rebel Alliance.

Obi-Wan and Maul have infiltrated the Death Star. Maul has been tasked with breaking Princess Leia out of prison. She isn’t expecting a Darthomiri Zabrak rescuer, but really, who does?

And as for Obi-Wan, he senses something…or, rather, some_one_. Vader strides through the halls of this battle station. He’s headed for a rematch, though he doesn’t know it. The duel may be one on one, or, if Maul manages to rejoin Obi-Wan, it will be two on one. And while the ultimate outcome between Jedi and Sith (and possibly former Sith) is uncertain, one thing _is _certain:

The Rebel Alliance knows the Death Star’s weakness, and there are squadrons of fighters just waiting for the all-clear signal. Once they know that the Princess is safe, they will begin their attack runs.

Luke Skywalker is leading them. He has been well trained, and he is strong in the Force.


End file.
